ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets Revealed
Secrets Revealed is the second Episode in the series Ahmad 15. Plot Midnight, A thief was entering the Bank. He cut the lock and wore his fully black mask. He looked at the camera then covered it. But the peice of clothes he used fell. He put it back. It fell again. He put his hand on the camera and a black hand from the camera kicked him. Upgrade got out of the Camera and swinged the alert switch. The thief tried to run away but cops surprised him and cuffed his hands. Cop 1: We finally got him! Cop 2: Hey who swang the switch. The Camera revealed the Place Upgrade was, empty. Theme Song! An Alarm Rang and Ahmad got out of his bed stopping it. Ahmad: Why did I go after the thief! (Yawns) Should've slept instead! Cut to the Street, Ahmad with his bag was walking to school. Ahmad sees Oussama and Imad. Oussama: Why are you so sleepy? Ahmad: I've chased a theif in the midnight. I wasn't sleeping before. I got out of my bed as that Ghost! Imad: He's called Ghostfreak! Ahmad: Anyway, I trained using 15 of those monsters. Imad: Aliens! Ahmad: Whatever! They arrived at school. Cut to a clock saying 6:00. Suddenly, It became 2:30. A giant Bowling Ball fell in a park smashing the kids. Inside was Vilgax. Vilgax (shouting, angry): I've celebrated killing Ben Tennyson! I took the Ultimatrix! But this Elf stole It and gave it to a Stupid Little Boy. (Hitting His Head on the Wall) Cut to Ahmad and Oussama returning home. Suddenly, 11 Vilgax Drones Attacked! Ahmad Slammed the Ultimatrix becoming Four Arms Fourarms (smashing Drones together): Come to Daddy! Fourarms Sonic Clapped and turned to see Oussama Missing! Cut to Vilgax's Ship. Vilgax (angry): Again, Where is your friend? Oussama: In the world! Vilgax (more angry): Where exactly? Oussama: In the Milky Way Galaxy! Vilgax (even more angry): Where exactly? Oussama: Behind You! A giant Diamond hit Vilgax on the Head knocking him down. Camera reveals Diamondhead. Vilgax Stood up. Ahmad Kicked Vilgax. But his Ultimatrix timed out. Vilgax put his hand to grab the Ultimatrix Holding Ahmad in the air. Ahmad tried to jump but couldn't. He put his hand to grab the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Alien Unlocked... Vilgax: What? Oussama: You heard it! Oussama took a large blaster and shot Vilgax throwing him on some computer System! Tech Voice: Destruction in 3... 2... Cut to out of the ship Cannonbolt in ball form jumps through the ship! The Ship Exploded! Cannobolt landed. Ultimatrix times out. Ahmad and Oussama fell on ground. Then they got up, took hands, and walked toward the hill. Oussama: Thanks for Saving me Bud. Ahmad: Never mind pal. Hey I need to train you someday... As they go through the hill holding hands, the sun begins to set. THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Imad Villains *Vilgax *Vilgax Drones Aliens Used *Upgrade *Ghostfreak (offscreen) *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Cannonbolt Trivia *Ahmad Shows to be training on aliens. *Ahmad unlocked a new species (Cannonbolt). *Ahmad battle his first enemy. *Oussama first uses his Ultimate Guitar. *The story of how did Santa get the Ultimatrix and what happened to Ben Tennyson is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 15 episodes